


Scars, Is All I Have

by ZayRay030



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Bruises, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Damian, Jon is a good boyfriend, M/M, Nipple Licking, No Sex, Scars, Smut, Some angst, Top Jon Kent, Top Jonathan Kent, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Damian had scars. It was a well known fact. But sometimes he hated them. OR Damian is reallyinsecure about his scars but Jon shows him that they're not so bad .
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	Scars, Is All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Wattpad.

Damian had scars. It was a well known fact among those who knew him from his second life, just like everyone else. He had gained those scars through training, patrol and his time with the league of assassins. 

When Damian had been younger, and ignorant to the world, he had thought that those scars were something to be proud of. Something that people should admire and feel inadequate for not having. So, he had trained and trained to make sure people would grow to admire him, admire his scars. Looking back on it, Damian wishes he could tell his younger self not to do it. 

When he had come to his father he thought people would see his scars and respect him. Instead they pitied him. Told him that no man or child should have as many scars as he does if any at all. He shunned them for it, and wouldn't believe them. But as time went on, he started believing it 

The feeling grew even bigger when he went to school and when people started staring. Staring as scars littered everywhere. He heard their whispers, what they thought of his family. He had been outraged but he soon came to the realisation that they might be right. 

Some had called him brave for having those scars. Some had called his scars ugly. He didn't care, not really. Not since he was taken in by his father and started learning that everything he had ever been taught had been wrong.

When he had started dating Jon that feeling of worthlessness had grown even bigger. Girls and boys with smooth skin and without a scar in sight would come up to flirt with him every day and when Jon politely rejected them they would turn to glare at him and would whisper under their breath on why he would want a freak with scars. 

Jon had told him multiple times that he was beautiful. Sometimes he would do it while giving him a flower and others when they were just laying down on the bed doing nothing. However, no matter how many times Jon had told him that he loved him he never believed him. 

But this time? Jon was going to make him believe it. 

****

Jon knew his boyfriend was insecure about his scars, everyone knew, and no matter how many times Jon told him that he loved him, Damian wouldn't believe him. Not anymore however, cause this time he has a foolproof plan that's sure to work. 

He had planned this out perfectly, Damian's paranoia and training getting to him. 

He had managed to find the perfect day for just him and Damian and making sure that there would be no interruptions. It had led to a bunch of awkward conversations with his family but thankfully none have tried to attack him severely. 

And now, after months of plotting and planning, he finally was alone with his boyfriend, on his bed with no one else in the Manor. Including Alfred. 

His plan had been simple. Compliment Damian about every little scar he had until Damian was a blushy, stuttery mess so he wouldn't be able to deny those allegations. 

His touches had been innocent at first and Damian had been oblivious. But then he had sped things up along. 

It had started with the occasional brush of his lips against Damian's neck and the odd ‘I love you’ here and there. But soon it had become aggressive making out and soon both boys shirts were off. 

“J-Jon.” Damian gasped, arching up when Jon bit his neck. 

“So beautiful Dami. So beautiful.” Jon whispered, before going right back into his neck and sucking several marks there. 

“N-no I-it's not.” Damian managed to get out before he let out a high whine when Jon trailed bite marks onto one of the several marks on his chest. Unfortunately (or fortunately) that scar had overlapped with one of his nipples and Jon shot him a wicked smirk before he clapped down on that nipple and sucked. 

“Nyah!” Damian whispered, bucking his hips up. He had always been more sensitive around the chest and Jon, his dirty cheater of a boyfriend, had used that against him. 

“Yes you are” said Jon after he had finally finished sucking his nipple. He had popped off causing a lewd sound to come out and Damian had whimpered slightly, and squirmed. 

And this continued. Jon would find a scar and start sucking bruise after bruise on it until the only thing that was left where bite marks. 

Jon leaned back and admired his art work, a drooling, shivering Damian with his chest a multitude of colors. Jon had then gently flipped him over and started sucking marks onto his back. Damian couldn't do anything except for rut on the bed, the pleasure too much and him being confined didn't help. 

Eventually when Jon was certain that his back had an adequate amount of bruises on it he flipped him back over. Damian gave a gasp at the feeling. 

When Jon saw Damian's face he couldn't help but smirk. His eyes were glassy and there were tear tracks on his face. His cheeks were a bright pink colour and he looked utterly and completely debauched. 

“So beautiful Damian, so beautiful.” Jon cooed, gently pulling his boyfriends shorts and boxers off. He smirked when he saw the front of his boxers covered in pre-cum. 

“N-no-” Damian wasn't able to finish as he had cut himself off with a loud, inhuman noise when Jon's teeth had clamped down on a scar on his inner thigh, his most sensitive place, and he didn't bother being nice. He had sucked and sucked and sucked until Damian let out a let sob and bucked up. When Jon pulled back little dots of blood came out of the mark and he smiled in victory. 

“So beautiful.” he whispered again and when Damian opened his mouth Jon took that as an opportunity to clamp down on the other thigh and Damian let out a loud wail. 

Jon continued littering Damian's thighs with hickeys, enjoying the noises that Damian was making. 

When Jon finally pulled back he smiled in victory. Damian was officially a wrecked mess and his cock was leaking an obscene amount of pre-cum and it slightly surprised the kryptonian that the boy still hadn't cum yet. He'd fix that. 

“So beautiful for me Damian.” he said again and this time Damian nodded frantically. Jon cheered inwardly. 

“Just for you, Johnny. Just for you.” he whimpered. He was still trying to buck up but Jon kept his hands down. “Can I cum, please!”

“Of course you can baby. Only beautiful boys can cum.” And with those words Damian finally broke apart. 

Jon quickly took out his own cock, and since he had been on edge for as long as Damian had been, not allowing himself to cum, and with a few quick tugs his cock spurted. 

Jon panted slightly but thanks to being a kryptonian he was able to get his energy back quickly. Damian however didn't have that energy. He was still shaking and his face was still flushed and his stomach was covered in both his and Jon's cum. 

Jon quickly went to the en suit and filled the bathtub with warm water and when there was a good amount he quickly sped over, picked Damian up, and gently placed him in the water. After that he went back in the room and changed the sheets into much cleaner ones and after that he joined Damian in the tub and gently began wiping away all the fluids on the small boy. 

Damian didn't say anything during the process and only when they were back on the bed did he speak again. 

“Thank you for that, beloved. I needed that.” he added shyly, covering his face in the other's chest. 

“Anytime, baby.” Jon said, rubbing the boys clothed back. He had quickly dressed both he and Damian as a back up more than a necessity. He really didn't want to get killed by his boyfriend's family. 

“However, I do wonder about one thing.” said Damian. 

“What is it?” Jon said sleepily. He was so ready to fall asleep but what his boyfriend said next had him jolting right out. 

“What are we supposed to tell my family when they see the colony of bruises on my body?”

“I didn't think about that.” Jon said sheepishly. 

“KENT!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
